Netflix and chill
by oldurin20
Summary: Cerita singkat dimana Jaemin membawa Renjun ke apartemennya untuk nonton netflix dan... Jaemin x Renjun/Minren/Jaeren couple. Enjoy!


_Netflix and chill?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Casts © SMEnt_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jaemin is older than Renjun here_

 _._

 _._

 _See author's note at the end of the story_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku di meja yang terletak di depanku, sudah hampir sejam aku menunggu model yang akan ku potret hari ini, tapi nihil. Batang hidungnya saja tidak terlihat, sungguh menyebalkan. Ini dia salah satu alasan mengapa terkadang aku tidak terlalu suka melakukan photoshoot dengan super model, tingkahnya seperti ratu, datang seenaknya. Dikira orang lain tidak ada urusan lain apa. Namun saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya berkutat dengan handphone kesayanganku, tiba-tiba segerombolan orang masuk ke dalam studio photoshoot.

" _Oh, ratunya sudah datang."_ cibirku dalam hati.

Si model bahkan tidak meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya, para kru model tersebut langsung sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, aku pun mulai mempersiapkan kamera ku dan sedikit menata ulang tempat photoshootnya. Tapi di antara semua kesibukan, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang nampak sangat pucat, _well_ aku tidak terlalu peduli, tapi saat mata kita bertemu, wajahnya berubah semakin pucat, bak melihat hantu. Heh? mengapa dia begitu takut melihatku, sepanjang tahun aku hidup biasanya semua orang malah langsung terpesona dengan wajahku, bukannya narsis, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Aku terus memperhatikannya, sedikit jahil dan penasaran apa yang terjadi jika aku terus mengulitinya dengan tatapan sinisku, apa dia akan jatuh pingsan? haha. Aku terus memperhatikan gerak gerik tubuhnya, ia sangat resah, aku semakin ingin menjahilinya. Ia terus bermain dengan kedua tangannya, terkadang ia mengusak canggung lehernya, seperti sedang bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba air mukanya berubah, seperti telah menetapkan sesuatu, perlahan tapi pasti ia menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil memegang kamera berlensa besar di pangkuanku.

"Jaemin-ssi aku-"

"Jaemin-ssi, modelnya sudah siap, ayo kita mulai photoshootnya." sahut seseorang di belakangku yang sontak memotong ucapan laki-laki yang sedang berdiri gudup di depanku.

"Uh, sepertinya nanti saja." katanya. Aku masih memasang wajah sinis, tapi aku benar-benar tidak marah dengan laki-laki di hadapanku ini, hanya jahil. Yang jelas feelingku berteriak bahwa laki-laki ini ada hubungannya dengan keterlambatan photoshoot ini.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara photoshoot selesai, semua orang nampak sibuk untuk buru-buru pulang, wajar saja, hari ini hari jumat, semua orang pastinya ingin berkumpul dengan orang tersayang mereka. Begitupun denganku, meski aku hanya akan menikmati sisa malam sendiri di apartemenku, setidaknya aku bisa santai setelah hari yang cukup menyebalkan ini. Ah, bayangan serial netflix dan beberapa snack yang sudah ku siapkan sejak kemarin-kemarin mengisi penuh kepalaku, benar-benar momen mingguan yang selalu ku nanti.

Namun tepat sebelum aku keluar studio photoshoot, laki-laki yang barusan ingin berbicara denganku menghadangku di pintu keluar. Oh ayolah… aku sudah tidak kesal soal photoshoot itu, sekarang aku hanya ingin pulang, mandi, dan menyalakan televisiku!

"Aku tau kau sangat terburu-buru, tapi aku harus menyampaikan ini terlebih dahulu." katanya sambil berdiri di depanku.

" _Cepatlah, aku ingin pulang!"_ jeritku dalam hati.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan, tapi ia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan mulai membungkukkan badannya dalam di depanku.

"Maafkan aku! acara photoshoot hari ini terlambat satu jam, itu semua salahku. Aku ceroboh tidak memeriksa jadwal hari ini sehingga aku melalaikan satu photoshoot penting. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Aku bisa sedikit mendengar getar di suaranya. Tidak seperti ingin menangis, hanya terdengar ketakutan. Ah, manisnya laki-laki ini, aku jadi semakin ingin menjahilinya.

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum-sebelumnya, ku anggap kau orang baru. Dan kau bilang barusan bahwa kau ceroboh tidak mengecek ulang jadwal model itu hari ini? Kau ini siapa? Manajernya? Dan yang kedua, kau langsung menyambarku tanpa memberitahuku namamu, bukankah itu tidak sopan?" tuturku panjang lebar, dan lagi aku melihat sirat bersalah di matanya.

"Kusarankan kita keluar terlebih dahulu, studio ini sebentar lagi akan dikunci oleh penjaga. Ayo." Ajakku, aku menyeret laki-laki itu keluar gedung, jalanan di luar sudah cukup sepi, tapi aku tau beberapa café yang masih buka sampai larut, dan aku ingin membeli kopi dulu sebelum _netflix_.

"Dimana rumahmu? Pulang naik apa kau?" tanyaku.

"Rumahku di daerah urban, lumayan jauh dari sini."

"Memangnya masih ada kendaraan ke daerah urban jam segini?"

"Masih, yang terakhir jam setengah satu malam di stasiun." Jawabnya.

"Biar ku antar kalau begitu."

Ia nampak segan, tapi aku segera menarik tangannya menuju mobil yang ku parkirkan dekat dengan studio dan bergegas ke stasiun. Toh café yang ingin ku datangi letaknya dekat dengan stasiun, pun dengan apartemenku. Awal-awal perjalanan, tidak ada di antara kami yang saling bicara, namun akupun berusaha memecah keheningan dan kecanggungan yang mengisi mobilku.

"Kau belum selesai tadi, beritau aku namamu dan ceritakan kronologis alasan bagaimana bisa kau melupakan photoshoot hari ini."

"Uhm… pertama, namaku Renjun. Huang Renjun. Untuk mengkonfirmasi, aku bukan manajer, aku hanya manajer pengganti khusus hari ini karena abeoji harus kontrol hari ini, maka dari itu ia mengandalkanku untuk hari ini saja menjadi manajer sementara. Tadi pagi juga abeoji sudah memberikanku jadwal hari ini, tapi aku terlalu ceroboh sehingga jadwalnya tidak berurutan, acara sebelum photoshoot barusan adalah acara makan gala di gedung konferensi pusat, dan aku pikir itu yang terakhir, jadi aku sedikit santai tadi. Tapi pada saat sedang minum, aku iseng melihat ulang berkas yang diberikan abeoji dan ternyata masih ada acara photoshoot…. maka dari itu kami semua telat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membuatmu menunggu sejam lamanya Jaemin-ssi."

" _Oh ya tuhan, lucu sekali makhluk ini."_ jujur saja, aku tidak begitu mendengarkan omongannya, yang penting bagiku adalah namanya. Toh aku sudah tidak peduli sama sekali soal keterlambatan itu. Ah, tiba-tiba saja ide cemerlang muncul di otakku.

"Kau tau, aku paling benci sekali menunggu." ini kenyatanyaan _by the way_ "Dan biasanya aku selalu menghukum atau memberikan _penalti_ bagi orang yang membuatku menuggu, tak peduli ia orang terdekatku atau bukan." kalau yang ini bohong. Aku hanya merutuk kalau dibuat menunggu.

"Aku sudah mengantisipasi hal itu, kau boleh meminta apa saja… asalkan jangan uang, aku baru saja lulus kuliah, belum mendapat kerja…." jawabnya polos.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak butuh uang, uangku sudah banyak." sombongku. Aku hanya mendengar ringisan kecil dari bibir kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau minta? akan kuusahakan secepatnya." Ia sangat fokus padaku, sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sudah melewati stasiun dan berjalan menuju apartemenku, kurasa aku harus membatalkan kopiku malam ini. Aku tidak menjawab, agar ia terus fokus melihat ke arahku dan tidak memperhatikan jalan, hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik lagi untuk sampai ke apartemenku dan….. ya! sampai!

"Pertama-tama ayo kita turun dulu, aku lelah dan ingin ganti baju."

Sekarang barulah ia sadar kalau ia berada di daerah asing yang bukan tujuan awal aku menawarinya tumpangan, dan ia nampak panik.

"Dimana kita? Aku kira kita akan ke stasiun?"

"Hey, aku sudah bilang barusan kan kalau aku selalu menghukum orang yang berani membuatku menunggu?" ia menatapku bingung. "Dan ini hukumanmu, terimalah."

Ia masih bingung dengan situasi yang ia hadapi, ha! gemas sekali. Aku pun segera keluar mobil setelah selesai memarkirkannya di basement, begitupun dengan laki-laki yang bernama Renjun itu, ia tampak tertatih-tatih mengikuti langkahku.

"Tunggu dulu, ini dimana? Maumu apa? Tolong jangan aneh-aneh, Jaemin-ssi."

"Hyung, panggil aku hyung." Balasku sambil menatapnya dalam, ia balas menatapku sesaat dan memalingkan wajahnya kemudian. Ah, dia terlihat sangat suci dan polos. Ingin ku kotori rasanya.

"Jaemin-hyung…" sahutnya pelan.

Sementara aku hanya memberinya senyum miring dan melanjutkan langkahku masuk ke gedung apartemenku. Selama perjalanan naik ke apartemenku, Renjun tidak berhenti bertanya-tanya soal hukuman yang akan kuberikan padanya, tentu saja aku diamkan, haha.

Sesampainya di kamarku, ia masih saja bertanya.

"Jaemin-hyung jebaaaaal, apa yang kau mau dariku? ini sudah cukup larut, kalau begini caranya aku bisa melewatkan kereta terakhir ke rumahku…." katanya lemas.

Aku menatapnya, dia menatapku, kami saling bertatapan. Lalu aku mengambil remote televisiku dan menyalakannya, mengganti setelan biasanya menjadi setelah netflix kesayanganku.

"Ini hukumanmu, Huang Renjun." kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah televisi yang menyala. Sementara Renjun hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti.

" _Netflix and chill."_

Dan Renjun hanya membuka mulutnya kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, ini hanya fanfic selingan yang terinspirasi dari slang kekinian yang lagi happening banget. Netflix and chill, haha. Sisanya bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri _chill_ apa yang mereka lakuin pasca netflix hehehehehhehehehehe. Jangan lupa like dan reviewnya! Sampe ketemu di fanfic berikutnya!


End file.
